


More Than...

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends.</p><p>- Japanese proverb</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 14 / On friendship

Mashiba stepped confidently into the elevator behind Kurata 6-dan. He nodded respectfully, comfortable in the thought that neither had too much to worry about today. 

“I’m Mashiba,” he said. 

“Three-dan, right?”

Mashiba was pleased that Kurata knew of him. “You’re playing Kadowaki, Kurata-san? Should be an easy win for you.”

Kurata shrugged. “Who are you playing?”

“A nobody one-dan… someone suppose to be Touya Akira’s rival.” He laughed.

“Shindou Hikaru,” Kurata said. 

Mashiba felt an uneasy prickling. “Kurata-san knows him?”

Kurata stepped past Mashiba. “Shindou is more than Touya’s rival, Mashiba. He’s also that one’s friend.”

The elevator door opened.


End file.
